emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3552 (7th October 2003)
Plot Cain tells the police that she saw Charity standing over Chris's body and knew she had killed him straight away. Lisa leaves to meet with Eddie. Charity tries to get Debbie to go on the run with her, but Debbie doesn't want to go without Cain. Dawn and Terry are weirded out by Bob's baby video diary. Robert visits Elaine. Charity asks Louise and plays on her knowledge of Louise and Ray and blackmails her. Bob drives Dawn mad with the video diary. Donna is thrilled to see Viv but is disappointed when she doesn't take an interest in her. The police decide to release Cain and drop the theft accusations as long as he makes a statement in court. They decide to reinvestigate Angie's death. Donna tries to vent to Viv about Robert but is interrupted by Scott. Viv is shocked to learn that Chris is dead. Elaine tries to see Robert's bruise from the crash. Donna finally tells Viv that she feels ignored and Viv comforts her. Debbie phones Cain to tell him that she's running off with Charity. Cain gets Debbie to stall Charity and phones the police. Charity nearly crashes into Cain when he pulls into a driveway and he stalls her. Debbie confesses that she rang Cain. Charity asks Cain to come with her but Cain stops her from leaving. Bob and Eddie are worried when Viv suggests that they buy Donna a car with the 18th birthday savings. Charity confesses to Debbie that she set up Cain. Charity asks Cain to let her go, Cain refuses and pins her to the van. Eddie tells Bob that they need to tell Viv the truth. The police arrive at Wishing Well Cottage, Cain says that he told the police she killed Chris and Debbie is upset with him. Terry admits that he doesn't feel like he should be happy due to the Tates' misery. Charity is arrested for Chris's murder and threatens to get revenge on Cain. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Frances Marsden - Sandy Walsh *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Elaine Marsden - Samantha McCarthy *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ronnie Marsden - Ray Ashcroft *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Paul Marsden - Matthew Booth *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher Guest cast *DI Keysell - John Branwell *DS Leana Pugh - Billie-Claire Wright *Eddie Hope - Nigel Betts Locations *Hotten Police Station - Interview room and reception *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Main Street *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen and dining room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Cemetery *Café Hope - Café and upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) *Cricket Pavilion *Unknown country road Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,760,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes